Another Sleepless Night
by sneekie
Summary: Derek's restlessness leads him to the doorstep of the person he hates most of all Warning MM slash


**Derek's restless leads him to the one person he hates the most - WARNING M/M slash**

Derek lay awake listening to the sounds of Meredith snoring. He was restless, his mind unable to switch off. He couldn't take it anymore and got up and dressed quietly leaving the bedroom.

Mark finishing a shower, finally crashed into bed, the clock reading 2am. He just drifted when a sudden knock at his hotel door brought him back to reality. The knocking persisted louder.

Mark stumbles to the door "you better be dying" he grumbled and opened the door. "Derek"

Derek pushed passed and entered.

Mark shook his head "by all means come in" he closes the door. "so what do I owe this late night house call." Mark folding his arms

Derek paced unable to speak

Mark grinned "Meredith kicked you out aaawww"

Derek glared "no..." looked away

"Oh I see" softly chuckled Mark

Derek looked ashamed.

Mark grabbed Derek by the jacket and dragged him to the bedroom tossing him onto the bed like a rag doll. Mark was on top of Derek pinning him hard. Mark looked him over before setting his lips on Derek, his tongue teasing inside Derek's mouth. Derek let out a groan as Mark let his hand roam around his body, touching, caressing.

Mark pulled Derek up and removed his jacked followed by his shirt. Derek attached his mouth to Mark's nipple his tongue dancing over it. Mark closed his eyes for a moment feeling himself rise. He pushed Derek down

"This isn't how it works Derek" growled Mark.

Derek nodded and allowed Mark to kissed him before his lips trailed down. Mark discarded Derek's pants and took charge of his former best friend's hard on. Gently yet firmly rubbing his cock.

Derek closed his eyes, his body giving into Mark's torments. He looked up and saw Mark smirking at him sadistically.

Mark knew Derek loathed him, yet he kept coming back for this torture night after night. Mark was happy Derek was suffering as he let his tongue lick cruelly down Derek's shaft. Derek bucked up and groaned. He pushed helplessly into Mark, but Mark grabbed his wrists holding him still.

He bucked again as Mark took Derek deep into his throat, swallowing his sweet offerings. He rubbed and suckled Derek until he cried out releasing his white sauce down Mark's throat.

The sounds of Mark swallowing repulsed Derek. He felt sick to his stomach that he needed Mark to calm his restlessness, sick he was cheating on Meredith with the man he totally detests. Sick with guilt that he cruelly threw Addison out for doing exactly what he is doing now.

Mark moved off and relaxed on the bed. Derek said nothing, he got up and gathered his clothes to leave

"Where do you think you are going Derek."

Derek looked over "need to get back before"

"We're not done till I say." Mark grabbed Derek roughly and pushed him down face first into the bed. Derek groaned, his punishment for his moment of pleasure was going to be his humiliation.

Mark reached across into bed side draw and took out tube of lubricant. He generously covered Derek's opening. Derek clamped down as he felt Mark insert two fingers.

"relax…. It only stings for a moment." Mark bends down into Derek's ear "but then you already know that"

Derek bit down into the pillow as he felt Mark circle his opening with his cock. He closed his eyes as Mark pressed his thickness inside Derek's opening. He let out a muffled cry from the pain, tears falling.

"Easy there Derek" Mark pulled out and pushed back in driving Derek into the mattress. Derek finally gave in and Mark started to ride him.

"Mark you're hurting me…. stop" whined Derek

He's pleads enough to rock Mark into eruption inside Derek. He rolled off and fell along side of Derek. He turned and smirked

"You know what I love about this Derek, there's no need for the morning after pill " chuckles

Derek disgusted dresses glaring back. "You really are an ass Mark" growls Derek

"And yet you continue to rock up on my doorstep night after night." Mark looks at his clocked reading 3pm. "you better get back before Meredith wakes"

Derek climbs into bed and Meredith rolls into him. "you're all sweaty, why you sweaty" murmurs Meredith half asleep.

Derek kisses her forehead "I couldn't sleeep so...I …..went for a run."


End file.
